


EnglandXReader: Heaven

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation (Just the one!)<br/>French: Angleterre=England<br/>{1} I have no earthly idea when the conference meetings start or end. For my sake, I wanna say they start at 9:00 AM and end at 3:00 PM, if anyone knows, tell me in the comments.<br/>{2} The loud annoying protests are: America, France and Germany in that order.<br/>EC=Eye Color<br/>HC=Hair Color<br/>HL=Hair Length <br/>HT=Hair Type<br/>ST=Skin Tone</p></blockquote>





	EnglandXReader: Heaven

The stuffy conference room was loud as always, I shift in my chair, looking out over the expanse of the room staring at the other countries. America, the bloody git, is yelling about heroes and Mcdonalds, as always. Russia is terrifying China, as always. France is flirting with EVERYONE, as always. Germany is yelling at Italy and Japan is complaining of a stomachache, as always. The other countries are spazzing and talking amongst themselves as well, leaving me to my own devices. I lean back in my chair, allowing my green eyes to close, as my mind drifts to her.

 

Her beautiful (ST) face, her large shiny (EC) eyes, and her (HL/HC/HT) hair. She's polite and kind and doesn't make fun of my scones or cooking! She's the perfect woman! 'My beloved *Name*... I wish I was with you instead of these gits!' I think as I'm broken from my thoughts by an annoying American. "Yo, England, buddy! Are you still here?! You were completely out of it man!" Alfred says before breaking into his trademark laugh. I scoff and run a hand through my blonde hair before looking at the clock to see the time; the conference is almost over! My face breaks into a grin as I lean forward in my seat, willing the clock to change. 

 

The clock strikes 3:00{1} and I jump up from my seat, grabbing my things and heading out the door, ignoring the loud protests of: "Yo, England?!" "Angleterre?!" and "ENGLAND?!" {2} "Sod off the lot of you, I'm going to see *Name*!" I yell as I run out of the building. 

 

-Time skip brought to you by France! OhHonHonHon!~-

I walk up to my house and unlock the door; I step in breathing in deeply, the scent of earl grey tea flooding my senses. I put my things on the coffee table and head into the kitchen, where my beloved is standing, brewing me tea and baking scones. I smile and creep up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my nose to her slender neck. "Ello, Luv. I missed you." I say as she giggles and turns around to face me, her *EC* eyes shining. 

 

"I missed you too." She says embracing me and rubbing her nose against mine, I smile even broader and hold her closer to me. "How did the conference go?" She asks, somewhat hesitantly. My grin fades a bit before it comes back; even broader then it was a second ago. "That place, those people, are my own personal hell!" I whisper, her face falls a bit, her expression dripping with sympathy. I hum and place my fingers on her chin, bringing her head up to look at me. "But you my dear make everything ok again. You my dear are my heaven." I press my lips to hers, never wanting to leave her side again. Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (Just the one!)  
> French: Angleterre=England  
> {1} I have no earthly idea when the conference meetings start or end. For my sake, I wanna say they start at 9:00 AM and end at 3:00 PM, if anyone knows, tell me in the comments.  
> {2} The loud annoying protests are: America, France and Germany in that order.  
> EC=Eye Color  
> HC=Hair Color  
> HL=Hair Length   
> HT=Hair Type  
> ST=Skin Tone


End file.
